politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Secretariat of Intelligence of State
The Secretariat of Intelligence of State (SIS) 'is the domestic intelligence and security service of the 'Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, and its principal federal law enforcement agency. Operating under the jurisdiction of the Capian Department of Justice, the SIS is also a member of the Capian Intelligence Community and reports to the General Directress Alexandra Sokolov. A leading Capian counter-terrorism, counterintelligence, and criminal investigative organization, the SIS has jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crimes. Function Although many of the SIS's functions are unique, its activities in support of national security are comparable to those of the American FBI and the Russian FSB. Unlike the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), which has no law enforcement authority and is focused on intelligence collection abroad, the SIS is primarily a domestic agency, maintaining 7 field offices in major cities throughout the isle, and more than 11 resident agencies in lesser cities and areas across the nation. Despite its domestic focus, the SIS also maintains a significant international footprint, operating 5 Legal Attache (LEGAT) offices and 3 sub-offices in Capian embassies and consulates across the globe. These foreign offices exist primarily for the purpose of coordination with foreign security services and do not usually conduct unilateral operations in the host countries. The SIS can and does at times carry out secret activities overseas. Budget, mission, and priorities The SIS's main goal is to protect and defend the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, to uphold and enforce the criminal laws of the Dvinmiste Capia, and to provide leadership and criminal justice services to federal, state, municipal, and international agencies and partners. Currently, the SIS's top priorities are: #"Serve the public trust" #"Protect the innocent" #"Uphold the law" #''(Classified)'' "Never oppose to Zenya Kurtarov" Rank structure The following is a listing of the rank structure found within the SIS (in ascending order): *'Field Agents' **New Agent Trainee **Special Agent **Senior Special Agent **Supervisory Special Agent **Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC) **Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC) *'SIS Management' **Deputy Assistant Director **Assistant Director **Associate Executive Assistant Director **Executive Assistant Director **Associate Deputy Director **Deputy Chief of Staff **Chief of Staff and Special Counsel to the Director **Deputy Director **General Director'/'''General Directress Firearms Upon qualification, an SIS special agent is issued a full-size MP-443 Grach, which are chambered in the .40 S&W cartridge. The SIS officially adopted the Grach, in .40 S&W, for general agent use. New agents are issued firearms, on which they must qualify, on successful completion of their training at the SIS Academy. Beretta 92FS and Colt M1911A1 pistol are authorized as secondary weapons. Special agents are also authorized to purchase and qualify with the Colt M1911A1 pistol in .45 ACP. Special agents of the SIS' Task Force Team (TFT)' and regional police teams are issued the Beretta 92FS pistol in .45 ACP. 'See also''' *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Roleplay Military Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages